Never was, Never will be
by ScoutEvelynRose
Summary: Hermione gets tortured at the Malfoy Manor, but things aren't as she expected. Narcissa is also there, in the shadows on the antique Malfoy chair.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Lestrange was on top of Hermione, carving out the words _Mudblood _into her inner left arm. Hermione's screams could be heard all through the Malfoy Manor - but Bellatrix didn't care if anyone else heard. She longed to be alone with Hermione. Narcissa was the only other one in the room, watching over them whilst sitting in an antique chair. She couldn't help but think to herself how stunningly attractive Hermione is.. Along with how brilliantly evil her sister was. Narcissa unbuttoned her green coat and her dress was tight in all the right places, outlining her sitting figure perfectly. Bellatrix looked up at her sister and raised her eyebrows.

"Cissy, you might want to close your eyes..," Bellatrix waited till Narcissa closed them and looked the other way.

Bella launched her mouth onto Hermione's. At first, Hermione moved her head to the side, rejected Bella's kiss, making Bella's lips go to her cheek. Then Bellatrix raised her wand to Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear, "If you don't obey me, Granger, there will be consequences."

Hermione blinked, rolling her eyes underneath her eyelids and looked Bellatrix in the eyes, waiting for her to kiss her. Bella swooped down just centimeters away from her lips and softly kissed them. Hermione hadn't imagined it to be this sweet and passionate, but something about it made her smile. Bellatrix felt the smile arise, and then roughly made her tongue enter Hermione's mouth.

Narcissa was watching all of this and with her jaw on the floor, she began to get heated. She couldn't believe how amazing they both looked together. She put her leg up on the arm of the chair, and lifted her dress up to her thighs. She then took off her black, lacey underwear and began to lightly finger herself, not sure if she should do this all openly because of what their reactions might be like when they see her, but she did it anyways.

Bellatrix grabbed onto Hermione's neck and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Hermione didn't want this to be over. She, unbelievably, liked Bellatrix. She took her hands and rubbed Bella's legs and worked up her skirt. Bella, loving this Hermione better than the Hermione they picked up from the woods, lightly bit Hermione's lip as she leaned back up, sitting on her lap, bringing Hermione back up with her. Bella slowly took off Hermione's jacket, then off with her shirt and she was left with a black bra that covered her breasts.

"Ah.., " Bellatrix said whilst looking at Hermione's chest. "Not too big, but big enough where they can fit my hands." She smirked and cupped her left breast while her other hand was undoing her pants zipper. Bellatrix slid away from Hermione to get her shoes off, then her pants, and now Hermione was left in her knickers and bra.

"W-What about you?" Hermione asked politely.

"We aren't focusing on me right now, dear.."

Bellatrix let out an evil grin and a bit of a cackle. She grabbed the back of Hermione's knee's and grabbed her so she was pressing against Bella. Hermione fell back and began to lose control. She was cupping her breasts, feeling them poke through her thin, black bra, moaning, closing her eyes in pleasure, using her free hand to travel to her knickers and slide them between the elastic and skin, and spreading her lips, letting some of the moistness seep onto the ground.

Bellatrix watched as the helpless girl pleased herself on the ground in front of her. She looked around to Narcissa, who now stopped what she was doing before and cleaned herself up. She acted like she hadn't done anything at all and was just watching them. Bellatrix smiled innocently at her sister and looked back down to what was in front of her.

"I need you…," Hermione moaned, loud enough so Bellatrix could hear her.

"Get up."

Bellatrix stood up and without the passionate side Hermione just saw minutes ago.

"W-what..?"

"_You _need to tell me how you got into my vault.."

"But you.. We.."

"There is no _we. _Never was, never will be. You are a _mudblood, you little slut."_

_Hermione sat up, speechless, and began to dress herself. Her eyes began to overflow with tears, but she hadn't let any of them escape with a sniffle or a sound. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It didn't matter, _Hermione thought. _She doesn't feel the same way.. About me, a mud blood, a silly little girl. She's a killer - Hermione, you are better than that. You have Ron._

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Bellatrix, though. She thought that she, Bella, was beautiful. Long, black, curly hair that she would love to tangle her fingers through and pull hard on from pleasure one day - or night. She wondered if Bellatrix had a husband.

_What a lucky bastard, _She thought he would be. She would kill to have a wife like Bellatrix. Some nights would be sweet, calm and passionate, like the side of Bellatrix that she just saw a few moments ago. Some nights would be very rough and kinky, with those tall, leather boots Bella wore, and the tight, black corset she had on.

"Are you going to answer me?" Bellatrix had asked Hermione more firmly, raising her chin but not removing her eyes from the girl in front of her.

Narcissa stood up from the chair and walked over to Bellatrix, standing by her sisters side just in case Hermione would try and go after Bella. Narcissa moved her eyes down Hermione's face, examining her eyes and noticing the bit of tears she held back. She, for a couple of seconds, felt bad for the girl. But what was Narcissa supposed to do?

Hermione went to take out her wand, for defensive purposes, but Bellatrix was quicker. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione's wand flew across the room and Bella walked up to her, looking down into her eyes. "Silly, little girl. Trying to hurt me, I see. Have you not learned anything whilst being picked up from the forest? We are _quicker _than you.. If you will proceed to ignore my questions, I have no other option but to send you to the dungeons with your stupid friends." Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't know that Ron and Harry were in dungeons, let along the actual fact of there being dungeons in this house.

Narcissa swiftly walked up to Hermione, politely commanded, "Come with me," and took her by the arm. She led her through some doors, down two flights of steps, through long, quiet hallways and lastly, to a halt at a door that had the number _7 _on it. "In you go, be careful, dear, I have no idea why she wants you in this filthy room. If I were her.." She continued to talk in a low, hushed voice, as if displeased with her sister.

Hermione was surprised at the fact that Narcissa treated her like this. _She called me dear.. _

"Cissy!" Bellatrix came strolling alone into the room with the other two women.

"So nice of you to.. Er.. Join, Bell," Narcissa had replied to the call, with an enthusiastic tone in her voice, as if she didn't want Bellatrix to be there with them.

Bellatrix looked away from Narcissa and onto Hermione. She gave a nasty expression to her as if she was doing something terribly wrong. "Well.." There was a short pause and she began speaking again, "Take off your clothes."

"But.. Why? I just took them off-"

"Yes, I know, but we shouldn't dirty up the floor with mud-blood juices. Lucius wouldn't appreciate that at all. So hurry up, we haven't got all day now!"

Hermione awkwardly stood there, beginning to take off her shoes, socks, and then, reluctantly, her jeans. Both of the older women stared at her legs, hungry for them to be open, far apart from each other, against the wall and having sweat and other juices dripping down from her inner thighs. She worked slowly on the shirt, wanting to give them both a good tease. It was definitely worth it, because Narcissa had to shut her eyes for a few seconds, probably taking in what she was seeing, and Bellatrix had bit her lip, unintentionally. Hermione was down to just her knickers and black, see through, thin bra.

Bellatrix tried to act not highly impressed by this sight. She walked over to Hermione and pushed her against the wall, kissing her heavily. Bella sunk down a bit, grabbed Hermione's legs from behind, wrapped them around her waist and rammed her body into Hermione's opened up body. Hermione never imagined it to be this hot. Narcissa began to take off her clothes in the distance. Once she was down to her knickers, she grabbed her wand and conjured a table. (She thought to herself, _It was a good day not to wear a bra like Lucius instructed me to..) _

Narcissa walked up behind Bellatrix and untied her corset. It was a bit hard since Hermione's legs were in the way, but she managed to get it off. Narcissa found the dresses zipper and unzipped it all the way down, showing Bella's bare, pale back. Hermione and her broke the passionate kiss and Hermione got to her feet again, a bit dizzy and hot. Her mouth hung open as she longed for more, just a bit more to satisfy her needs. Bella realized who unzipped her dress and was a bit ashamed to turn around. She slid it off at once, letting the black material hit the floor with a silent sweep, revealing a black and purple, lacey bra and see through knickers.

"Bella..," Hermione whispered as her eyes examined the perfect, curvy body. It was almost as if it was fake, but Hermione knew it wasn't magic that made it that way. It was a minute or two before she even made eye contact with Bellatrix. Hermione banged bodies together with Bellatrix, their arms wrapping around each other. Bella's chest was much bigger and filled out then Hermione's and it felt amazing, Hermione thought, to have them pressed up against hers. They slowly made their way to the table Narcissa had conjured earlier. It took them quite a while, since their tongue's weren't giving up, deciding who had done better than the other.

Bellatrix laid Hermione on the table, gently, and spread her legs far apart like she imagined she would when she saw her undressing. Narcissa took off her knickers, bent over the table and demanded quietly in Hermione's ear, "You're _going _to eat me out if you ever want to see your friends again." She climbed up on the table, her bare, slim body hung over Hermione's. She got on her knee's and sat on Hermione's face, mouth to cunt, and she began right away, a little bit reluctant. Hermione took her fingers and opened up the lips, getting better access to inside, and swiped her tongue a few times to get the hang of how it's done. She's never done anything sexually before with a girl, so she was confused with it all. Eventually after a while, she had put her mouth on it, fully, and was licking it all around and sucking on it firmly, taking in all her juices.

Hermione liked both of them for different reasons. Bellatrix was more of a complex lover, depending on her moods, and Narcissa was very simple. You had to please her before anything, and hopefully, Hermione thought, she would get pleased back in return. Hermione thought maybe the fact Narcissa was like that was because Lucius didn't satisfy her enough in the bedroom.

Bella sat at the other end of the table, fingering Hermione and pulled Narcissa back by her hair and furiously kissing her. _It was a love triangle_, Bellatrix thought. _Physically and mentally._

_Someone would eventually get feelings for another, that was bound to happen. But Bellatrix had a big problem - not only did she had feelings for Voldemort and somewhat Rodolphus, but now her own sister and a silly mud-blood she would probably never see again. Once she thought of that, she just decided to enjoy this when it lasted._

_Narcissa moaned into Bella's mouth, their tongue's colliding at a fiery pace. This ought to be the third time Narcissa had came into Hermione's mouth, and Narcissa wanted more until her body wouldn't be able to take it. Bella went more forcefully into Hermione, now with two fingers and still keeping up the pace with her sister's tongue. _


End file.
